The Umbra Vixen
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Might be deleted, check new chapter for info
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING, and I ask myself, why can't I own something as badass, and sexy, as Bayonetta?**

**Yuri harem fic, Kyuubi might be a male at the start BUT he'll turn into one HOT vixen when lemons start.**

**XXXXXX**

It's tea time, Naru-chan

A certain figure stands in a messed sewer, inside a deep, dark cage. All around him there is nothing but pipes of steel, water all around the place, acting as the floor, and the endless loneliness. He stood behind a big pair of steel bars, which were closed by a slip of paper with the kanji of 'seal' on it. Yet he didn't much care, as long as he was here, with her… Naru Uzumaki.

He smiled, the only woman he could have fallen for… and she didn't even know about him, even if he had protected her all of her life from those bastards. It was bad enough he was sealed inside of her, but the assholes that tortured her in the shithole that was her prison were so evil that demons were saints compared to them, and he was one. Yet even if he were a creature born from the dark pits of Hell, a being made from hatred and bloodlust, he couldn't help but to fall for the girl that held him inside her gut. She was so pure and innocent, and he loved her antics, as well as her beautiful eyes.

Yet, he hated them… the 'honorable' villagers of the Leaf.

He saw as the dog themed bastard tried to use illusions to not only torture her both mentally and physically, but to have a 'fine time' with the girl when she was still a five years old, along with several other assholes. Bad idea, because he would never let them, his power was more than enough to keep her safe, and he had been doing it no matter what the danger was for him with the seal trying to drain him of his power, all for her sake.

Then there was also the pervert that not only neglected his duties as a godparent and lied to the girl's godmother, but was waiting until Naru was 'ripe' before they went in a 'training trip', and that was something that made the figure burn with rage. The old monkey in charge was also in cahoots with that pervert so they could get a 'fine night' when they brainwashed her into not only being a weapon but a breeding factory.

Fortunately for his love, the all female Inuzuka clan were not only loyal to her mother, who was a good friend of the clan head, but they adopted her as their pride of warrior women wouldn't let them live if they left a fellow female shinobi in the hands of those people. Yet that didn't mean the figure took a rest from preventing the girl from losing her innocence at the hands of those dirty bastards, and fortunately no soul could defeat him, even after he asked his masked happy idiot of a subordinate to make sure the Fourth sealed him inside this girl, because of her power.

The figure walked to a table with a tray that had a Chinese teapot and teacups, all filled with a fine Darjeeling, and in a deep, smooth and calm voice said "Calmer than a placid meadow, clearer than April's sky… that is tea" (Yeah, Godot much).

XXXXXX

We go to the Inuzuka compound to find a blonde girl… tired out of her mind. She had two extremely long ponytails that reached her ankles, beautiful blue-sapphire eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, a playful and cute face, and a gorgeous body for her fifteen years of age. She held her C-cups inside an orange battle kimono with sleeves long enough to cover her hands from all sight and a short skirt, all of that was kept closed with a blue sash; keeping her lower private areas safe from perverts were a pair of black biker shorts, the upper private parts were in a black training bra the kind female boxers use. On her feet she had blue ankle high shinobi boots.

Naru was resting in her room in the Inuzuka compound, not caring about having her clothes on after throwing herself face first on the soft bed that Tsume had for her welcome along with her new sisters, Hana and Tsuki. She loved her adoptive family, after all, they had saved her several times from the villagers when they attempted to do… horrible things to her. Yet she always found one thing interesting, no matter what, she always got away without a scratch… and every time that happened, she'd hear a smooth soothing voice… a voice that she loved.

That's when her tired muscles complained yet again after she avoided the 'Bastard that dishonors dogs', as her adoptive mother eloquently and perfectly calls him. A fitting name for a man that never did his duties as a guard, ergo, Tsume hates his guts because dogs are supposed to be loyal and protect people like good guardians, not help the assholes that are trying to rape a poor innocent five years old.

The girl decided she'd forget about those horrid memories, and then sleep took her… to him.

(Naru's mindscape – Made it while listening to 'The Fragrance of Dark Coffee')

The blonde opened her eyelids… and found herself in a place she never dreamed someone would let her in besides Tsume. Villagers would surely throw her out if she were in a place like this no matter if the owner would let her in. In the background an old phonograph could be heard, playing a smooth and soothing jazz song. That song was peaceful, calm, and deadly, as if the saxophone and the piano were being played by devils who tried to charm the innocent girl… and it was working.

The whole place was like an old bar of the 1950's, yet there were several characteristics that called her attention. For example, in the big counter were several seats were in front of where a bartender would have to work there was something odd, instead of bottles of liquor, wine and other type of drinks there were several boxes filled with leaves, leaves for black teas: Darjeeling, Assam and Earl Grey were the most common, along with several sets of teapots and teacups.

Besides the counter was a small table, and on it there was the old phonograph playing that charming and devilish jazz song. Besides the small table, in the wall beside the counter, was a beautifully crafted piano made of ebony, a sheet was on it, but no name was written for the song. The piano faced a big row of tables and chairs, all of them empty yet with several oil lamps with red crystal, giving the dark atmosphere a certainly charming and welcoming aura with the red lights.

*Crack!*

Naru bolted to her left, and in front of the rows of tables, which were in front of the bar, stood two big pool tables, with several cues that were put in the walls, firmly held in their place. In one table the cue balls were inside the rack, yet in the other, the one to her left, the balls were hitting the sides of the table, some of them falling in the holes as the white one not even neared them, yet collided against all the other balls. And in that table, was… him.

Naru didn't know why, but she had always seen that man in her dreams ever since she was a young girl. He would appear on her dreams, talking soothingly when she cried or was sad, using his smooth voice to take away all of her pain and suffering… making her happy. She always heard his voice when she was being protected from all of those men that attempted to… do unpleasant things to her. Yet she never knew what happened and how could that voice protect her… yet she didn't care if the person in front of her may be a dream or not for she had long fallen for him, his voice, his kindness towards her and his caring for her happiness.

"Sorry if I startled you, Naru" his smooth, and deep voice said as he got out of the darkness "By the way, please forgive my rudeness and let me introduce myself, my name is Kyuyo, and it's a pleasure to meet you"

And that's when he came out of the shadows, yet the person that came out wasn't as old and mature as his voice sounded, he was more of a seventeen years old looking young man, twenty one seemed going too far. He was a head taller than her, his crimson hair that seemed like blood was combed backwards in a wild mane of red waves with two lone flaming orange bangs that framed his forehead. His crimson eyes shone like rubies as he locked them onto her sapphire ones. His face was the one of a mature person, a wise man, yet young; he was a natural charmer with his face alone and the warm smile that he directed to her. His body was built, but not overly built not scrawny, he was kind of a middleweight boxer just with pure muscle and no fat.

His choice of clothing was rather fitting for this place, a pair of black cargo pants, a red buttoned shirt with a white tie on his neck, and all over his body he wore an open white male kimono with red trimming and two red lines going from the shoulders to the end of the sleeves. He also had black toe-steeled dress shoes with and black fingerless gloves, which held the cue he surely used to make the sound that startled the girl. To finish it off he took a black fedora hat from a small table behind him and put it on his head before walking towards her. All in all, he looked like a yakuza boss.

"Kyuyo?" Naru echoed, as if tasting the name, trying to figure out who he was and why had she finally got his name.

"Yes" he answered with his warm smile never leaving his face, not that it could happen when he saw her "Would you like some tea? But I'll have to say I can only fetch you some black tea, my personal favorite" he asked/warned her, making her smile and nod with him doing the former of the two actions.

XXXXXX

The two now sat in one of the bar's tables, Naru enjoying a cup of Earl Grey while Kyuyo drank a different mark: Kyuyo Blend No. 67, his personal favorite (Yeah, I played Ace Attorney, and yes, I loved the Godot character, except when he owned my ass). As they drank Kyuyo could never stop smiling while he listened to her talking about… well, everything. He had known everything about her, but listening to her talking to him made him feel as if he were meeting the real her. But then Naru made a question…

The question…

"Kyuyo…" she began after setting her cup in the table, then looked at him right in the eyes "I kind of think I know who you are… you're the one that always protected me… but I want to know, who are you really. Why are you even here?" those words left her mouth with a bit of fear, because if this was a dream then it was definitely one she didn't want to wake up from.

Kyuyo sighed, he knew that question would come sooner than later, but answering it was the hard part. It's not every day you tell the woman you love with all your being, soul and spirit that you're the cause of her suffering, yet said suffering was better than ending like the people of the village, not that Naru would have ended like them, he knew well because her heart wouldn't let her fall for such tricks of brainwashing. Yet that didn't make him feel any better.

Taking a deep breath he started "Naru… have you ever wondered why is it that this village is so infested with evil?" he asked. Then added "Have you ever thought why I am here?"

"I think I can answer to that" said a new voice when Naru was about to answer. She turned and saw a face she always saw in the Hokage monument, the blonde spiky mane and blue eyes were a dead giveaway, it was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the man that 'killed' the Kyuubi. He was there, grinning at the two, however the redhead with the fedora wasn't so happy to see the man.

"You!" growled Kyuyo "How dare you come in here after all you've done to her? I want you gone this instant you- Urgh!" Kyuyo said no more, as the man in front of him raised one hand and the redhead fell to the ground as if his body were made of lead.

"Naru, don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you" the man said to the now shocked girl as he held his open palm to the redhead, then smugly added with an arrogant tone "You see, fur-ball, even if you reside in here, you're nothing more than a tool to be used thanks to the seal not only draining you of your power, but allowing me to control your body"

"What are you doing to Kyuyo, and how the hell did you enter this place?" asked the now enraged girl as she glared at the man hurting the only person that truly showed to care for her.

"Naru, Naru, Naru…" Minato said as if talking to a slow, retarded person "This thing here is nothing but a tool to be used for the greater of the village. And you, you are the one that will use this thing in order to make the Leaf the most powerful village in the whole world, before uniting the Elemental Nations under it… my daughter"

Naru was stunned silent, a million thoughts seemed to race through her mind, stopping with only one: "I'm… your daughter?" the girl asked, the shock obvious enough for a blind person to see it.

"Naru, whatever you do, don't fall for this thing's fallacies" Minato continued while Kyuyo glared at him with rage intense enough to burn through diamonds "You see, this isn't a man that was talking to you, it's a demon… the demon I sealed inside of you, the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"You bastard!" Kyuyo shouted, angry beyond limits "How dare you act as if nothing were wrong when your own daughter has been so close to lose her innocence because of those morons you protected along with this hellhole? Your own student has not only tried to rape her but also neglects his duties to protect her from all those villagers that have paid no respect to your wish of seeing her as a savior! That pink whore has ruined this Naru's reputation with the worst of lies, calling her a slut while she's even worse than that! And even if she were to be even the Hokage those bastards would rather hire some assassins to kill her after raping her until her mind was broken!"

There was a deep silence as Kyuyo never stopped glaring at Minato, Naru was too shocked and didn't know what to do… until Minato said "So what?"

"What? What do you mean 'so what'?" asked the now angry blonde girl "Kyuyo is right, those bastards have ruined my life, and it's all your fault for sealing him inside of me!" she shouted, not noticing the saddened look the demon had, something that Minato used for his benefit.

"Naru, it's not my fault, it's this demon's" Kyuyo was about to shout, but Minato used another of the Shinigami seal's powers to make him mute, silencing the Kitsune from saying the truth while using Naru's jab as an opening. Minato simply smiled at his daughter a reassuring smile "Naru, the villagers are not like that, the Kyuubi has made them those monsters they are, just to manipulate you and turn you against your village"

"And why has he protected me?" Naru asked, because while still having trouble in knowing who could be telling the truth or lying, she couldn't let Kyuyo's past actions to save her be forgotten.

Yet the Fourth had predicted that and said "It's all a trick, Naru. He's trying to make himself look like the good guy while using his dark heart to turn the villagers into horrible persons. Look" and with a snap of his fingers Minato changed the beautiful bar where Naru and Kyuyo enjoyed a lovely nigh to a dirty sewer "You see, it was all a trick of this monster to play with your mind. But it'll be alright, so long as you endure your pain and use this demon's powers for the good of the Leaf you'll make a fine shinobi for this village, giving it the power it truly deserves. Naru, you posses a great power that this demon wants to destroy everything, but you can use it for the good of the Leaf, it's a dark bloodline only you possess, something that could make you even more powerful than the Juubi. Because of that you'll have to endure everything that happens to be a good shinobi of the Leaf and then be a good woman and give this village as much of your sons it may need to grow even stronger… just like any good kunoichi"

Naru was confused and looked at her feet, not knowing what to do, for his part, Kyuyo had heard just about enough from the bastard and wished nothing more than to break free from whatever hold he had and to yell the truth to Naru's ears before ripping the deceased Hokage to pieces in the most painful of ways.

Minato grinned inwardly as he looked at his daughter, for him it was truly a pity he couldn't enjoy 'being with her' due to the fact he was sort of a ghost '_Well, at least I know that the village will get stronger from her and I'll just use this seal to get to heaven. Yeah, it was a good way to fool the Shinigami. But those raping attempts… meh, it doesn't matter, she's supposed to give the Leaf sons of her own with the power of her bloodline_'

Suddenly Naru spoke "Dad…" she began, then looked at the downed redhead, who gave her a sad look, and asked "Why is this village so important to you?"

This shocked Minato, who asked "What do you mean?" he asked, rather sternly as he didn't like how this could be headed.

And for Kyuyo's good luck it was for the better "Why is this village more important than me, your own daughter?" asked the angry blonde, looking icily at her 'father' "What Kyuyo said all this time has been the truth, proven with me living those facts. Yet you, who are my father, don't show much care when he said that I could have been raped, by the people you taught how to be shinobi. So I have to ask, why do I have to be so loyal to this village when they have tried to make my life even worse than Hell itself?"

Suddenly Minato felt himself being lifted from the water ground thanks to the sheer force of an enormous pressure being released, its origin being Naru. The blond Hokage then noticed the tight grips on his wrists and ankles, and looking at his daughter he noticed something odd, her long ponytails had shrunk into dual buns of blonde hair, which didn't look so bad in her.

"What is happening?" the man asked, then felt the grips on his limbs star to pull them, painfully "What's happening?" he asked, now in pain.

Kyuyo felt the weight on his body and the knot on his throat fade into nothingness, and soon he stood at his beloved's side "This, Minato, is the power you wanted your daughter to use for the good of a village that has wronged her in the most unspeakable of ways" he snarled at the man.

Naru continued "But at least Kyuyo did protect me from them, and when he did his words were warm and honest, not cold and uncaring like yours, 'father' of mine" she said with venom in her voice "Kyuyo has been the only one to truly protect me even in those times I thought I'd rather die he would always save me and he never let anyone harm me, not even once. So if you dare to call yourself my father, then think again!"

The blond shinobi leader felt his limbs start to being pulled out of their sockets, and as he screamed in pain he could only think '_No, I can't die here! If I die here then I'll go to the Shinigami and then to Hell! I can't die here! I'm a hero! I CAN'T DIE!_'

And with that last thought, the Fourth Hokage was ironically shredded in four pieces. The only thing that remained now after his death was the truth, as if the lies he used to make his own daughter a mindless doll had been shattered along with his soul.

XXXXXX

After Minato had finally gone to Hell Kyuyo looked at Naru, her hair back as her long ponytails, dread filling his heart as he started to speak "Naru… I… I'm sorry for-"

"For what?" the girl asked uncaringly, shocking him.

"Naru, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the reason why all of those villagers hate you more than anything else, I'm a demon, I'm-"

"You're my one true beloved person" the girl said, silencing a now stunned redhead "Kyuyo, you've protected me for so long, and from true monsters. You're not a demon, you're a real man… maybe the only man I could call a true gentleman. All you've ever done for me is caring about my well-being, trying to make me happy… and for that I don't care who you are, right now you're the only person I can call my true beloved one…"

"But… I-I…" he soon went quiet when Naru cupped his cheeks in both of her soft, gentle and delicate hands.

"Kyuyo…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up" and with those last words the girl planted a fierce kiss on the demon's lips. Kyuyo, not expecting it, was taken completely by surprise, before he relaxed in the display of affection and started to work with the girl, rubbing their lips together as they had always dreamed.

XXXXXX

Naru stood now in front of a very big cage with steel bars, behind said bars a fox the size of a twenty story building was sitting like a dog, making the girl giggle "You know, Kyuyo, you do look adorable as a fox, I could even have you as a pet"

"Please, Naru, just remove that damn seal once and for all" he begged the giggling blonde girl.

"And then… the pact, right?" she said, still unable to believe what the demon said about the true nature of what his pact would mean for her "That'll mean I'll get to be your… well, your mate, right?"

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned "I mean, the pact will lend you more than my power, but your own will make you even more powerful than the Juubi. It'll protect you from all kind of illusions so no one could trick nor harm you or even make you do those sickening things, all seals would be useless and harmless against you to the point that even if there had been one in your body it would have no effect on you, and you'd always be protected by me without getting any sort of harm coming to you, like when I protected you when you were a child, but much more better. And even if you were to die you could return to life thanks to my power as a demon commander or go to the Ninth Circle of Hell with me, where I'm the ruler of that place under Yami's orders; you'd be there as my queen…I'd make sure no suffering where to befall upon you, and even Yami-sama wouldn't let any sort of pain touch your skin because the Umbra Witches are heroes for us demons, fighting against the real evil in this world while using our powers… don't you want any of that?"

"No, it's not that!" the girl said truthfully to the now confused redhead, before her cheeks burned bright red "It's just that…" this time her voice lowered to a whisper, then she motioned the Kitsune to approach her so she could whisper something… only to have his brain shut down when she said what she wanted before asking "Do you think… I'm weird?"

Shaking his head the big fox replied a bit dazed "No, it's just that… well, for you to ask me to join you in that… well… I don't know whether to count myself lucky or punch me to see if I'm dreaming"

"But you know you're my first and no one else's, right?" she asked now with a sly smile, making the already red fur on the fox's face get several more shades of bright crimson "You're the only one I'll care about the most, because… I always wanted to be with you, Kyuyo"

Feeling himself freed from a weight in his chest the fox chuckled "Well… I still won't believe I'm this lucky. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah" said the girl and with a quick nod the girl approached the paper in the bars, before ripping it off.

XXXXXX

Naru was now back in the real world, awaken at last… and renewed. She could feel how Kyuyo's power flowed through her body, and the blood of her body, the power within it, was making her aware of what she could do, as if doing the most impossible of things was natural for her. She smirked a bit, though saddened. Kyuyo did say removing the seal would free him from dying inside her gut due to the chakra extraction, yet he also mentioned that having him out of her body would take quite some time. Fortunately they could still be together, and she smiled at the thought.

Just then, with the thought of being with his dear Kitsune lover still in her mind, she heard a knock to her door and ran to open it, knowing that her adoptive mother was busy in a mission and that her feral adoptive sisters were busy with the Inuzuka dogs in the small hospital they had. But upon opening the door she came with two persons she never imagined she'd see.

"Hello, Ojou-chan… can we go in and eat some dango with ya?" asked the first one.

"Tobi, we're here for her, not to grab some food" said the second in a monotone voice.

The two of them had black cloaks with red clouds on them, one of them carried a weird spiral mask and the other a permanent scowl, they were Itachi Uchiha and… some weird clown guy. She would have immediately closed the door on their faces, run to wherever she could be safe, meaning out of the village because the villagers would rather give her to the assassins, or go to her adoptive mother in hopes she could get some help… whatever that would aid her in that hellhole of a village.

But only one thing prevented her from doing so: Kyuyo's voice "**Don't worry Naru, they're here to help you…**" he then mentally added '_Though that masked idiot could still use some brain cells_'

She relaxed a bit, let them pass and asked "What do you want?"

As the duo entered and sat in the living room the masked one, known as Tobi, answered "Well, we just want to talk to you about our boss, that and I was REALLY curious as to who was the girl the boss fell for" he said in a stupidly cheery voice as the girl blushed a bit while he waved his arms before placing his hands on his cheeks as if he were a schoolgirl daydreaming.

Kyuyo growled inside his cage '_Note to self: kill Tobi once out this cage_'

Itachi sighed "Tobi, Kyuubi-sama will more than likely get mad at you for that comment, and he's your master, so you should have some respect"

Tobi's only answer was to whine "But Itachi-san, I REALLY love this lovey-dovey romances… and I must admit Kyuyo-sama got himself a rocking nice looking girl"

"**Naru…**" '_Yeah?_' "**Kill him**" '_Gladly_'

(A minute later)

"No! That ain't supposed to bend that way!"

(Yet another minute later)

"Please, don't put that up there! It ain't supposed to even fit in there!"

(The last minute of torture)

"Pain! Everything is in pain!"

And, avoiding to look at the mangled… body, Itachi asked "I'll take you stopping your punishment on Tobi as my cue to speak, Naru-sama"

"What, why the '-sama?'" she asked.

He bowed politely "Because you're the woman our boss, the Kyuubi, has fallen for. That means you're the one that we will fight for as the Akatsuki" he then bared his fully mature Sharingan eyes for her to see and spoke once again "The Sharingan is an ability created by Kyuyo-sama to keep control of others, but sadly my father saw it as a way to steal the power others earned with effort. Fortunately, that 'man' didn't know it's true meaning, to be a way for us to know when our master needs us"

"Hard to believe, huh?" asked the cheery Tobi to the, obviously, surprised girl "To tell ya the truth, there was a safe mechanism to these eyes that would make the user go blind if he used them for his dark desires once achieving its full maturity. I tasted it, and when Kyuyo-sama found out he made me the good guy I am when he told me about what the Leaf was going to do and whaat were their plans. And fortunately I had the help of my brother, thus letting me know about Kyuyo-sama and his true plans for attacking the Leaf… because Tobi is a good guy"

'_Your subordinates are weird, Kyuyo-kun_' "**Well,** **I've been keeping him for a reason…**" '_You forgot, don't ya?_' "**…Guilty as charged**"

Itachi continued "You see, Naru-sama. Kyuyo-sama is actually a part of the Juubi, but not any part, because he's the whole vessel of the fabled Ten Tailed Beast" as she heard all of that Naru didn't know whether to feel slightly shocked or lucky "You see, for Kyuyo-sama to become his true form he needs the help of his eight sisters, and when they lend him their power he'll become the ultimate being, one that will bring peace to the innocents and destruction to the guilty… like this village"

"No surprise there" replied Naru "After all, this village is the definition of arrogant. I've seen them claim about the Will of Fire enough times to know that it's all bull, just like their reasons to see me as Kyuyo, because of my birthmarks, because I hold him inside…" as her anger grew the two assassins knew that it was not directed at the fox, and her next words proved it "They think he's evil because of him being a demon, but after what you told me I want to know, who is Kyuyo really? And why do those bastards try to use him as a weapon?" she then gave the two an icy glare that made them feel a chill run down their spines "I want to know so I can show them how stupid they are before I make sure they rot in Hell"

Inside his cage, the gentleman fox had a very wide grin '_Damn, I love my vixen'_

Tobi rubbed the back of his head before speaking "Well, it all began when a mommy Kitsune and a daddy Kitsune love themselves very, very-"

*Pow!* "Not that kind of origin" explained Itachi after smacking the masked assassin on the head "Kyuyo-sama, using the power of his sisters and by orders of Yami was sent to 'test' the humans and see how they would use the gift of darkness. He battled the Sixth Path Sage in order to test him and see if he was worthy of his power, fortunately the man was honored and won with righteousness… but soon his descendants saw their 'gifts' as something insufficient and became arrogant and greedy. Soon they begun to fight, and it wasn't until your clan, the Uzumaki Clan, stopped them. Said clan had good relationships with the Umbra Witches since both were actually family because of the men from the Uzumaki Clan being the parents of the future Umbra witches… but soon one man became too greedy"

Tobi sighed "That was the first Hokage, who had made his village after forcing several clans to join it so he could make an army to rule the world under a powerful village, and because of that the Juubi split itself into Kyuyo-sama and his eight sisters. Each of them went and tried to stop the army, but soon the tricky humans used their 'gifts' to seal them in Jinchuuriki and made plans to make sure the hosts remained loyal to them by torturing them… fortunately the actual Raikage is the only one with a heart big enough to not do it… but that doesn't mean that those persons didn't suffer"

Naru sneered "I should know about that, those people just love to make themselves feel superior just to have power while making others suffer"

Itachi continued the story "Yes, and because of that is where your mother enters…" Itachi actually gave a sad look and a sigh "She was an Umbra witch, just like you… but due to her special chakra she was forced to hold Kyuyo-sama inside of her, because it wouldn't let her have the connection you had with him. But to further their 'security' the Leaf made it seem as if the Kyuubi was a bloodthirsty monster and that your father…" Itachi took a small pause to spit to the ground "… to make that 'man' look like a hero to your mother's eyes and they could get a shinobi with both the Namikaze and Uzumaki traits that also held the power you have now, the power of the Umbra witches"

Tobi then cheered "But it's alright now" he then danced a bit like an idiot "Because of you not having that super-chakra Kyuyo-sama had been planning on meeting you and make you see what was the truth behind everything. Truth is, your mother's village was destroyed, but the Leaf has never told the secrets behind it, so I'm sure to bet they are keeping something hidden. And that something is related to you, Naru-sama-chan- *Pow!* Ow! Ok, Itachi-san, I'll stop it. Anyways, Naru-sama, Kyuyo-sama had long planned freeing you from this prison and told us to wait until the time was right… because we're good guys-"

*Pow!* "Cut it out" muttered Itachi "Anyways, Naru-sama, we'll help you as long as we can, but it's better not to draw suspicions from us as the Leaf is an extremely traitorous village and will do anything to make you surrender to them, such as harm those who you might hold dear to you. So believe me, it's better if you keep this a secret and make sure your truly cherished persons are safe" Itachi looked down and sighed sadly "I know this… because of what I had to do… for both me… and my sister-"

"Wait, mind telling me that again?" asked a wide-eyed Naru "What do you mean 'sister'? Your only family right now is that prick of an emo brooding gay Sasuke…"

Itachi glared at the ground, then turned to Tobi, who extended a hand to him and said "Pay up, I knew she would say the truth behind your 'brother's' attitude after meeting a true gentleman like Kyuyo-sama"

Naru sweat-dropped as Itachi put a hand in his pocket and handed some notes to the masked clown, before turning to Naru "Sorry, Naru-sama, but you don't know half of the truth behind my so called father and his traditions… such as this" soon 'Itachi' crossed 'his' fingers and soon a cloud of smoke appeared around, before dispersing and showing… Mikoto Uchiha? No, it seemed like her, but those marks beneath the eyes were from 'Itachi'. The woman then spoke in the same monotone as Itachi "My name is Hitomi Uchiha… and both me and my little 'brother' are actually girls, her true name being Satsuki"

Meanwhile, Naru's brain was mostly shut down, except for her connection with the Kitsune '_Kyuyo…_' "**Yes, Naru-chan?**" '_Am I high, or is Itachi actually a really good looking woman?_' "**The second**" and, with a sigh, the girl simply replied "Ok, first of all… what the hell is going on here!"

"Ah! Scary!" yelped Tobi as he jumped back in fear.

Hitomi, for her part, simply sighed and bowed once again to Naru, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Naru-sama, I ask you, please look after my little sister. Both her and me had been deceived by this village and its lies. So, I beg of you, tell her the truth about who am I and what am I in reality" she then raised her head and took both of the blonde girl's hands in hers "Naru-sama, tell her that I'm sorry, and that I had no choice but to obey the true traitors, but also help her, help her being patient before we can truly make sure this village pays for its crimes" she then put a hand in her cloak and extended a white cloth that was wrapped around something and gave it to the girl "Give this to her, to prove her what is truly happening"

"Wait, you two aren't staying?" asked the now saddened Naru.

Tobi shook his head "Sorry, Naru-sama, but as much as we'd like to help you out we'd be risking you and our plans of the village knew that we're making our moves earlier than expected, and as Hitomi-chan said they will definitely go for those you hold dear to make them suffer in front of your eyes to ensure your stay in here, your forced stay"

And with a bow both left her, and once they were gone Naru heard her adoptive mother dropping in, before laying on the couch tiredly before looking at her third 'daughter'. Tsume then did something not many villagers did for the girl and smiled at the blonde girl "How you've been, my little vixen?" she asked as Naru walked before dropping her butt on the couch Tsume was occupying before smirking at the girl "I take it you had one tough day even if you were here all day, huh?"

"You have no idea, Tsume-chan"

"Hey, when will you call me 'mom', my little vixen?" asked Tsume before hugging her adoptive girl, then started to tickle her.

"S-stop it! Hahaha! Please, Tsume-chan, hahahaha, your nails tickle too much! Hehehehe!"

"No way, Naru-chan, your laugh is just too cute!" Tsume said happily, and soon both the girl and her feral adoptive mother entered a tickling fight, and Naru thanked that, because it would take her mind off a lot of things… for now. Meanwhile in Naru's mindscape, Kyuyo was having a bit of a hard time keeping himself composed as he saw his love and life in a tickling war with a very well-doted woman with breasts a few sizes bigger than Naru's… rubbing against each other. He soon had drank forty teas to avoid the dirty thoughts… yet still failed.

Poor Kyuyo, yet the fault was mostly because of Naru's secret wish: '_I fall for a woman that asks me, a man, even if a demon, to be her only male mate… while she has other women as her lovers and actually WANTS to share them with me… I don't know what Yami-sama thought when sending me here, but I don't know whether to thank her or question if I've finally died and gone to Heaven_'

XXXXXX

Naru was in a cheery mood, too bad that it wasn't the same with the villagers around her, who were sneering at her or looking at her body like a piece of meat to devour, as always. Fortunately Kyuyo was now able to unleash more of his aura thanks to the seal being removed, and made damned sure that they stopped looking at her, while implanting a special illusion in those that saw his vixen the wrong way, so when they went to sleep horrible nightmares that wouldn't let them wake up made sure they never looked at her with _those_ intentions.

Once in class she smiled at her two best friends Hinata and Ino and her 'older' sister Tsuki. Hinata was like a little sister figure that Naru would never let alone, she was so innocent and pure that the blonde girl would feel her heart tore in two if she saw her cry, that and Hinata had always been with her, saying that she admired Naru for being such a strong girl, and being herself the blonde witch felt more than proud with no amount of shame. Ino had been always with her, cheering for her and always helping her ever since learning from her mistake when thinking that the bitch known as Sakura could be a good friend when the pink slut broke the friendship that Ino made saving the whore's ass from several bullies just to go after Sasuke's imaginary dick. And Tsuki, ever since Naru entered the Inuzuka compound the feral Tsume lookalike declared herself the 'big' sister, and so far made a good job at it helping Naru when she needed and even fighting for her when some moron said things he shouldn't.

But besides those three awesome girls everyone was an asshole and treated her like crap or like something to eat, except for the Three Stooges as Naru so nicely nicknamed Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, the ever strict Chunin teacher Iruka and the emo prick 'Sasuke' who would always ignore everyone and pay no attention to any of the fan girls. But now that Naru knew why 'he' acted like that the blonde girl decided she had to do Hitomi that favor, even if she truly didn't like the prick's attitude.

She sighed, which Hinata nodded "Something wrong, Naru-chan?" asked the heiress.

Ino chided in "Yes, you look kind of down…did you had another dream about that man?"

Naru sighed once again, she had told them both about her dreams of Kyuyo and how he cared for her, after all, she trusted the two "Well…kinda" the blonde Jinchuuriki answered "Only that this time I had tea with him…" her face soon gave her two best friends a smile "He was so sweet and paid attention to everything I said…and he was so cute when I made some comments to tease him, yet he laughed them off and just kept on saying the nicest of things to me"

"Oh, if only real men were like that" groaned Ino as she looked around, certainly she had had a crush on the Uchiha, but after meeting Naru she saw the 'boy' for what he truly was, an emo gay avenger.

Hinata giggled "Well, maybe it means that there really exists someone like that" she said.

Ino groaned again "Well, with what we have here for men I now see why women turn into lesbians. After all, save for the trio of male heirs in this room, Iruka-sensei and that old man at the ramen stand Naru loves so much, all men in this village are dirty perverts…except for Sasuke, who I think is gay"

Naru had to suppress a laugh and saying 'Oh, if only you knew'.

XXXXXX

'Sasuke' walked to the rooftops, no one following 'him', a slip of paper tightly clutched in 'his' hands as 'he' was terrified about what it said about HER secrets. So imagine her surprise when the girl found none other than Naru Uzumaki, holding some sort of package wrapped in her arm.

The Uchiha, trying to play fool, asked "What's this about knowing my deepest secret? I never thought you were like one of those fan girls-"

"Shut it, ok?" the blonde witch said a bit annoyed "I haven't had the best of mornings and I've had enough secrets revealed to me for a lifetime…and please, drop the act, I need to see this to believe it or else I might go crazy after what I've learned…and don't worry, I've put a lot of privacy seals so no one knows what we're doing and to prevent even the old fart's crystal ball from seeing us" Naru said in one breath, too tired, annoyed and in as much a bad mood as she could be. She wanted this to be done right away…she needed a break sooner than later.

But the raven haired still played dumb "What act?"

Naru gave one last sigh, gripped tighter the package Hitomi gave her for Satsuki, and walked to said girl's face. The Uchiha was dumbfounded when the cute blonde girl put her hands on her shoulders, before speaking calmly "Listen…I know you must hate it, I know why you'd do this…and I know how much you must hate the bastards responsible for this…so just do yourself a favor and act as the person you are, Uchiha Satsuki"

The instant she heard her name, Satsuki's 'male' body as engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Now in front of the Umbra witch, was a cute ravenette whose chest expanded and showed a pair of low and growing B-cups as the black duck rear shaped haircut turn into a long waterfall of raven hair. Her figure was curvier, her eyes were a bit narrow for a girl but looked cute, her face was delicate and looked kind of adorable in her shocked state.

Satsuki, at a loss of words, could only stammer "H-How did you…" before she noted her current state "Oh crap! I need to put the seal again!" she whined.

"Wow…you're cute" was all Naru could say in her small shock.

The ravenette grew angrier "Answer my question, damn it!"

"Here" said a slightly scared Naru, the quick one eighty of that girl from shocked to angry did surprise the blonde witch.

Satsuki looked at what the other girl gave her, it was the package. The ravenette was silent but accepted it nonetheless, not bothering to say a thing as her mind was going too fast to even think straight while opening it, as if she were in auto-pilot. This girl she always thought for a happy go lucky idiot that sometimes annoyed her had not only discovered her secret, but by what she said earlier and how she said it, and the emotions of true good intentions made part of her anger at her secret being discovered vanish…and when she saw what it was in the package all of her anger vanished.

"This…" was all the ravenette managed to mutter in her shock.

In her hands was a small hand fan. She instantly opened it, finding her clan's symbol on it, with her name, her sister's and her mother's in it written in black ink and with smiling faces and hearts around…she had made that fan with her two only loved persons in her birthday, and thought it lost during the massacre. It brought to her back so many memories of how she, her mother and sister would laugh innocently while behind closed doors, safe from Fugaku and his disapproving of the gender the small ravenette and her elder sister were born with…

Satsuki hugged it tightly and stumbled forward, causing Naru to grab her as the girl… sobbed. She cried and sobbed as the blonde held her, putting her face in Naru's chest, getting a small blush of embarrassment as Naru felt some of her tears fall into her breasts.

"Hitomi-chan… why…?" the ravenette cried "Why… why did she leave me here…?" she cried even more, before Naru hugged her, silencing her cries with shock.

The blonde sighed "I think she did it because she didn't want you to see what you were about to see…" the girl said sincerely "Besides… there's a lot you need to know from your sister, and about me…"

"What…?" the ravenette asked as she wiped her tears.

Naru sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

(One incredible and unbelievable explanation later)

"…You… expect me to actually believe that crap?" asked a dumbfounded Satsuki as she stared at the witch in disbelief.

The Umbra girl sighed, before snapping her fingers "Here's a demonstration" she said… and soon her long pigtails were gone, the buns back on her head… and soon an enormous pair of hands made of beautiful blond hair was above Naru's head… holding an umbrella to shield the girl from the sun, the other acting as a chair for her to set peacefully with a cocky smirk "Didn't expect to see that coming, huh, Satsuki-chan?"

The Uchiha girl dumbly nodded… before hearing what the blond just said "H-Hey… don't call me that! I'm not your friend… heck, this is the only time I've spoken with you!"

Naru got angry at the girl's stubbornness "Argh! I'm trying to be nice, and to be a friend for you, at least say something like thank you since I will help you!"

"Y-You help me?" asked a now shocked ravenette, she didn't expect the young witch to say something like that.

Naru nodded "Damn right I am! You're a girl, you should be free and do what you want! And for that I'll help you be with your sister!"

The words of pure confidence and determination brought tears to the ravenette's eyes "Y-You mean it?"

Naru smirked "Yeah, dattebane!"

As Naru said that verbal tick a certain fox chuckled… he loved that from both her and the girl's mother. However, not the fox or the witch were prepared for when Satsuki launched herself at Naru and… hugged her! She hugged the blonde girl as if her life depended on it, crying in her chest while saying 'Thank you' over and over again.

Naru sighed and returned her embrace, stroking the girl's hair to calm her down… it was rather awkward but she nonetheless wanted to help the other girl who was suffering because of the Leaf's greed.

XXXXXX

Later that day, after Satsuki put on her seal that made the illusion of 'Sasuke', both girls walked their separate ways. Naru humming a bit happily as she walked on the ceilings, avoiding any corners as well as shinobi and males, mostly male shinobi, those always thought they could do 'things' to her and get away with it, and while they actually could thanks to the Hokage being a bastard, Kyuyo had made sure countless times in the past with his KI alone that none of them even thought of looking at his vixen with bad intentions.

Then she actually found none other than her best friend seating in the park, Hinata Hyuuga. She smiled and jumped next to her before sneaking around, sitting besides the shy Hyuuga with the utmost silence and take a deep silent breath to shout in her ear when-

"Good evening, Naru-chan" the bluenette said, making Naru blow a raspberry from the breath she had held in to shout and scare the poor Hyuuga… it was fun to try, but Hinata somehow always knew how to find her, and that was even without the Byakugan.

"You're no fun, Hina-chan!" Naru whined as she playfully pulled the girl's cheeks.

"Ah, Naru-chan, please stop!" Hinata cried in a bit of pain at her blond friend's weird antics.

Naru giggled "Sorry, sorry, Hina-chan… it's just that you're soooooo cute!" she said as the poor bluenette got a bit red at her teasing, something Naru loved from the shy girl.

The two then sat there on the bench, talking about normal girl stuff, but not about men seeing as none in the Leaf were worth their breath, and just chilled for most of the time. For Naru there was always something off when around Hinata, and not in a bad way… there was this strange aura around the cute indigo haired Hyuuga that made the blonde witch feel… weird, it was as if she felt both at peace and in the mood to kick a lot of butt.

She sometimes wondered why was that, but now she had another thing to wonder walking around an alley "Hey, Hina-chan, isn't that your sister and the Old Fart's granddaughter?" she asked as, sure enough, two cute petite ten year old girls walked around a corner.

The first one was distinctively a Hyuuga with her long straight black hair and pale lavender eyes as well as normal black kunoichi sleeveless uniform… but the other was completely different, this was a… relatively normal girl. She had dark brown hair reaching her neck (Think of Yukari Sendo from Rosario Plus Vampire), a red scarf fashionably around her waist and had a kunai pouch sewed on it. She had a deep orange long sleeved shirt which sleeves were slit so that they were hanging with Leaf symbol on the back, dark green pants and black sandals.

That was Sarutobi Konohime, long time friend of Hanabi Hyuuga, the very same Hyuuga she was running with… both hand in hand and looking around with Hanabi using her Byakugan to spot anyone following… and both had big blushes on their faces, something the blonde witch didn't miss.

Hinata spoke drawing Naru from her thoughts "Oh yeah, those two spend a lot of time… playing together" she said… with a blush! "Anyways, I better get going back home, it is getting kind of late" and with that, and a blush still on her face, the indigo haired girl walked back to her home.

Now Naru knew something was up, if it were really getting late then Hinata would have gone to get her sister… soon she followed both little girls.

XXXXXX

Back with the two running girls, Hanabi was actually thinking of what had happened before this. It was a nice afternoon in the little Hyuuga's favorite spots, the dango shop. Kids were playing with one another in a nearby park, people worked and eating their meals with friends. Hanabi was eating a nice fill of sweet dango with green tea, when her best friend Konohime sat beside her with a mile long smile.

"Hello, Hana-chan… what are you eating?" The girl with the scarf asked Hanabi that question EVERY day. But Hanabi would always giggle and give her a straight answer.

"I'm having dango balls, Kono-chan… as always" The other girl laughed, and grabbed Hanabi's wrist before she began on the last one, making her go wide-eyed and ask "What?" the Konohime smiled devilishly… a smile Hanabi knew "Oh… _that_…" she whispered as a small blush ran to her cheeks and then she willingly followed the brunette.

"Come with me…. I have something new to show you" Hanabi nodded her blushing head and agreed. She left her food on the table, not minding to finish it, and followed wherever her friend took her."You will love this, Hanabi. I was looking at some magazines my dad had in his closet, and I decided to do some reading" the girl with the scarf began, pulling her Hyuuga friend down the streets of the village as both looked everywhere to make sure no one was following them, Hanabi even having her Byakugan activated "And I read something about what friends do with other friends to have lots of fun with each other…" she said with a sultry tone that made the cute Hyuuga girl shiver, and not in fear.

The two girls stopped at a small empty restaurant and went directly to the girl bathroom. Since it was still not time for supper, all of the people in the restaurant were outside, taking a break since no customers came that day. Hanabi looked at Konohime with a raised eyebrow "What are we doing here?"

"Don't worry, none of the clerks is around at this time, so no one will bother us" Konohime just giggled, and pulled Hanabi in "I read a story about a girl and what she did with her best friend. They did it in a bathroom. So, I thought you and me could try it" Konohime, still pulling Hanabi, opened a bathroom stall, and pushed her in "OK… the friend did something weird… but she said they both liked it. You need to close your eyes, and let me take off your clothes"

Hanabi stared at her friend with wide, surprised eyes_ 'What? She wants to undress me?'_ But for some reason, Hanabi took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Konohime smiled, and began.

She started with Hanabi's training shirt. Konohime reached down, and slowly pulled the light fabric up her friend's torso. "The book also said she licked her friend's back as she did it." So, Konohime leaned forward and rested her tongue at the base of Hanabi's spine. And as her shirt went up, her tongue slowly followed, leaving a long trail of saliva. "How did that feel?" Konohime asked, as she dropped Hanabi's shirt, and began to take off hers. Now the two girls stood there in the bathroom, wearing their pants and bras. With a light blush on Hanabi's face, she turned with a neutral expression.

"It felt… weird." The other girl frowned, then smiled. Without warning, Konohime pushed Hanabi onto the toilet seat, and sat down on her lap. And with lightning speed, the girl with the scarf connected her lips with Hanabi's in a full on kiss. Hanabi gasped, and let out a small moan as Konohime slid her tongue into her mouth. The Hyuuga then returned the kiss with all the passion she could muster as her best friend straddled her waist, and continued to French her. And after about a minute of this, both finally broke the kiss when they needed air, gasping to get their breath back.

With a sly smirk on her face, Konohime wiped the bit of saliva off from the side of Hanabi's face."So how was THAT?"

Hanabi gave a small perverted grin "Let me show you what I think" she said before frenching her friend once again…

However, in another realm from this world, a very shocked and blushing Naru saw their tongue war with wide-eyes "W-Whoa… didn't know Hanabi-chan was on that side?"

Kyuyo nodded with a big blush on his face "**Indeed… By the way, how's Purgatorio for you? Are you already adapted to it**" he asked just for conversation's sake and to get their minds off the rather shocking event.

Naru nodded and spoke again, not being heard thanks to this little spell her foxy pet (Yes, pet), taught her a while ago to enter this realm of reality "I can say this will give me a lot of help to get some asshats off my back, thanks for that, Kyuyo-kun…" she said, looking at the girls with a far-off look and heat in her cheeks.

"**Naru-chan, is something the matter… you seem a bit… weird, to say it as best I can**" he spoke truthfully.

Naru turned to the two girls who finally stopped making out and walked out back to their homes, then sighed and replied to her mate "Well… you know I do have a thing for women, right?"

"**Yes…**" the fox spoke, albeit blushing madly.

"Well… I was wondering… how it'd be to do it with one" she said still invisible to everyone "I mean, I have you… but since you're a male, well… I just have curiosity more on women than men after what happened in my life. Don't get me wrong, Kyuyo-kun, you're one wonderful man and you've protected me, don't think I haven't noted your Killing Intent to those bastards who looked at me in… that… way"

The fox nodded with a sigh "**I understand, and I understand you like females more than male… and for that, I have something to show you**"

"What is it?"

Kyuyo smirked in his cage, thanking Naru couldn't see his face, and spoke mirthfully "**It's a surprise I'm sure you'll like, just go to your home and meet me in my cage, I'll tell you the details there**"

Hearing the word surprise the blonde witch was fast to get to her room.

XXXXXX

(Naru's mindscape)

Naru soon stood in the very same cage she had met Kyuyo moments ago… but there was one BIG difference.

(**Lemon – check link in profile to my account in AFF, there's the lemon**)

**XXXXXX**

**AND DONE! For now, wait for the next chapters, there answers will be done, badass fights will happen, alliances will be made, bastards will pay and interesting crushes will happen. Now unto the yuri harem, this here is the list of the ones in:**

**Kyuyo/Yoko (Kyuubi who can turn into a SEXY female form, so yeah, all lemons are yuri)**

**Hinata**

**Konan**

**Hitomi (FemItachi)**

**Gaia (FemGaara)**

**Tsuki (FemKiba)**

**Temari**

**Anko**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Tenten**

**Tsume**

**Hana**

**Ino**

**Hanabi**

**Konohime (FemKonohamaru)**

**Kushina (I don't care if it's incest, I love her)**

**Tsunade (Big secret behind this)**

**Yugito**

**Karui**

**Samui**

**Fu**

**Satsuki (FemSasuke)**

**Nejiko (FemNeji)**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a list of the fics I can't continue making, sorry but the inspiration left me and I just cannot keep up: A Kitsune's Life, Titanic Kitsune (maybe), Umbra Vixen, No More Kitsunes, Wise Kitsune, Vengeance and Righteousness, and the two Negima fics. Sorry fellas but I cannot keep on writing them... I might not delete them and even keep on writing them, though doing some modifications to the chapters, but as said before I lost my inspiration for them...

No, don't blame it on lack of reviews, I never cared about those. I only made thee fics for myself yet I, as a writer, am getting better and evolving and when looking back at the past I somewhat smile yet feel ashamed of some of my mistakes... Sigh... I wish I could keep on making you all happy with those fics but by the end of this day I'll either delete them or create a new, better version

Whatever their fates are they'll be posted in a few hours, and nobody will change my mind once I do it


End file.
